When the Ice Melts
by Nuggly Bean
Summary: Lily lives in America and unloved when she and her family move to England and send her of to a boarding school for gifted people. There she finds someone who will make her feel wanted and will melt the ice around her heart. LJ
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters .

Please enjoy

Prologue

Her heart finally frosted over from all the pain and hurt she had suffered. She became known as the ice queen. Nobody knew where she came from or how she got there. All they know was nobody loved her, she was mocked and ridiculed for her whole life but somehow they all knew hings would get better even if that's not what they wanted to happen. Maybe the ice would begin to melt……

A/N: I know its short but I dont know whether to continue please tell me what you think! Its my first fic so it probably isn't that good but I hope you liked it. Please REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Lily Evans was just like a normal 16 year old girl except she had a secret that changed her life for ever. Lily was getting ready for her a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, this year Lily was Head Girl. She thought back over the summer she'd had, it had been like no other her whole world had dome crumbling down. First her parents had been murdered by Voldemort the cruellest wizard that had ever lived. She had been distraught, she thought she had been safe living in America but she had attended the largest wizarding school there, the American Academy for witches. She had been the odd one out with silky auburn locks and startling emerald eyes, she was teased since the day she had arrived. Over the next 6 years she excelled in all her subjects especially potions and charms. She was still teased and bullied. Though everything had changed when she got home for summer.

_Flashback_

She climbed out of her new yellow Lamborghini clutching about 10 bags from her recent shopping trip. She hummed along to her ipod as she walked up to the front door of her parents house she stayed at for the summer. Lily could tell something was wrong as soon as she pushed the door open, the TV was not buzzing as it normally was , she couldn't hear her sister , Petunia, chatting on the phone to her friends , all she could hear was an eerie silence. She walked into the kitchen only to drop her bags in shock as she saw her parents lying dead on the floor and Petunia slumped beside them tears running silently down her pale cheeks.

"What happened" Lily managed to stammer.

"You" Petunia yelled " this is all your fault for being a freak, these men dressed in long black cloaks and funny masks came in and shot green jets of light at Mum and Dad so as soon as the left I came in to see what they had done to them only to find Mum and Dad dead. I don't ever want to see you again, not ever, not after this. You can leave tomorrow morning" And with that Petunia left the room leaving Lily stood frozen still, everyone had left her she had no one left and it was at this point her heart finally gave up and frosted over completely.

_End flashback_

Lily quickly wiped away the single tear that had rolled down her cheek as she remembered those painful memories. After she had been kicked out of her home she flew to England with the money her parents had left her (luckily they had been rich) and all the clothes she had managed to pack into 1 suitcase. She rented out a small flat and settled in and started exploring. It didn't take her long to find the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. She started talking to the waiter in the Ice cream Parlour and found out about the wizarding School they had in England, Hogwarts. That night she sent a letter to the headmaster explaining her problem and asking if she could attend Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster said it would be ok. She went up to Hogwarts to talk to him about what subjects she would be taking and to get her sorted.

She was amazed as she walked up the path that lead to the great front door of Hogwarts. When she got there she knocked and waited after a minute an old man with a long silver beard opened the door and welcomed her. He was the headmaster. He was a kind old man, she found, with lovely blue eyes that twinkled when he smiled.

As he showed her round she couldn't help but feel a little nervous at the year ahead.

"Well thank you for coming Miss Evans and I'm sure you'll have a fantastic year and I have one last thing for you before you go" Dumbledore smiled as he reached over to his desk and picked up an envelope and handed it to Lily. It's quite a heavy envelope she thought as she turned it over and saw her name and address written on the front in a green ink. She opened it and to her surprise and red and gold badge fell out with the words 'Head Girl' on. Lily was speechless for a couple of minutes then stammered

"But I haven't even been here before how did I get Head Girl?"

"I have my reasons" Dumbledore replied. This left Lily confused as she apparated back to her flat in London.

The rest of the holidays whizzed by for Lily as all she all day was either sit and watch day-time TV or explore the city. When finally the 1st of September came she was dreading it , she was beginning to wish she had never asked to go in the first place nevertheless she set off for the train station and found the barrier she had to walk through. When she had read about this in Hogwarts, A History she had been amazed at such a clever idea for at her old school they had gone into an old rundown barn and flood form the fireplace set up there. When she stepped through she saw the scarlet steam train and the bustling parents with their children, she heard the chatter and the whistle of the train and she smelt the coal of the steam engine, one of her favourite smells as her father had been a train driver and one of her first and favourite memories was her father showing her how to run the train and she had loved very minute of it. She boarded the train and found a compartment with nobody in it and settled down to read The Lord of the Rings her favourite book when she heard a familiar voice….

A/N: There's chapter 1 . I know it's a short chapter but they should get longer. Hope you liked it. I won't be updating for a while as I'm going on holiday so it should be next week hopefully. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm not including Peter in my story I don't like him very much. Chapter 2 

Lily couldn't believe her ears she thought she'd left him and all his stupid friends back in America. He was from the American Academy for wizards, the school next to hers. He went round in a large gang making her life hell and now he was here. She got up, her temper blazing, and stormed out of the compartment.

" What the hell are you doing here Smith?" Lily yelled.

" That's the question I was just going to ask you" came the cocky reply of Darren Smith. They glared at each for what seemed like ages when they were interrupted by a tall boy with short, messy black hair and glasses which cover a pair of bright hazel eyes.

" Excuse me but have any of you lot seen the Head Girl she's supposed to be up front for the meeting?"

"Shit" came the reply from Lily who had totally forgot about meeting the Head Boy. "Yeah I'm just coming."

She hurried of with the boy who, as she now knew was called James. He reached the right compartment and pushed the door open.

" Calm down people" James said as he walked in to the chatter of the prefects. "Everyone, this is Lily she is your new Head Girl I know she's just come to Hogwarts but Dumbledore has his reasons and we should respect them."

The rest of the meeting went quickly as they went over rules and patrolling schedules. When the meeting ended Lily and James started talking about their backgrounds and how she had come to Hogwarts. Lily felt something different when she was around James, she felt warmer, could this be the guy to de-frost her heart?

"So, I was talking to that Darren guy, he seems pretty nice though he doesn't seem to like you very much." At this comment Lily tensed up visibly.

" Err yeah, I don't like him very much either, he went to the boys school next to mine and he got on with most girls except for me, I was kind of the odd one out."

"Oh." James pondered on this for a moment then said "Come on , you've still got to meet the rest of the marauders."

"The marauders?" questioned Lily

"The group of guys I go round with." He said as they walked down the train. He stopped at the door of a particularly noisy compartment and stepped in.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Lily, she's the new Head Girl." James introduced her to the three guys sat in the compartment. One had sandy brown hair and warm brown eyes, he was sat next to a taller boy with longer black hair and handsome grey eyes. These were the two other marauders according to James, Remus and Sirius. The other guy was called Frank and was close to all three boys because he shared a dorm with them, he had brown hair and soft brown eyes. They all had a good sense of humour and liked to play pranks on unsuspecting slytherins. Lily enjoyed there company until Darren Smith burst in. He apparently had made friends with the marauders as well. A disgusted look came onto his face as soon as he saw Lily.

"What's she doing here?" he remarked.

"She our friend and we were having a rather interesting conversation before you stepped in." shot back James.

"Fine then I'll leave as seen as you'd rather hang round with that kind of filth." He said then left but he was quickly followed by lily rushing out heading for an empty compartment. She had been really hurt by seeing him here she thought Hogwarts would be a new start, but she was wrong and then she burst into tears. Back in the compartment the boys were stunned,

"What just happened there?" asked a dazed Sirius who had been totally confused by the whole event,

" She said to me earlier she didn't get on well with him but I didn't know it was that bad."

"I'll stay here and explain to this idiot" Remus said pointing to a confused Sirius, " you go after her!"

He sped out of the compartment to look for her. He found her sat in the corner of the compartment gazing out of the window teras running down her cheeks.

"Hey, are you alright?" James asked and sat down next to her. She just ignored him and brought a hand up to wipe away her tears.

"Lily, tell me what's wrong"

"Its him" she sobbed "At my other school I was bullied, nobody liked me, I was teased because of my hair colour and the way I look, he was one of them. At weekends when the boys were allowed into our school him and his gang would beat me up and tease me. Then the girls caught on and in the end nobody liked me. This summer my parents died so my sister hates me and now I have no one left."

James couldn't think what to say so he just hugged her. He left her so she could get changed and then they climbed off at Hogsmede station and went up to school in the carriges.

A/N: Another chapter done. I'm off on holiday for the next week so no more updates for a while. Please review!


	4. Authors Note

Sorry everyone but I don't think I'm going to continue this. I have run out of ideas and just have no time. Sorry but no more updates!


End file.
